To Crack America's Code
by waterrain
Summary: The other Nation's try to figure out what America wrote in his notes. The question is are they able to crack America's code and find out what he wrote in his notes?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. _America's Notes._**

**To Crack America's Code**

**By waterrain**

"I'm going to get something to eat before my stomach eats itself."America commented carelessly as he walked out of the World Meeting, leaving behind his fellow Nations, and didn't bother bringing the notes he made during the World Meeting. England rolled his eyes and shook his head as America left. Russia decided to pick up and look at America's notes.

"I do not understand why America wrote in this way." Russia commented as he looked at the notes, he frowned to himself, and narrowed his violet eyes. "Hmm, America must be hiding something from everyone for his notes is in a odd coding system."

**_(22-5)(14-13)(7-20)(12-15)(1-26)(14-13)(4-23)-(22-5)(24-3)(26-1)(11-16)(8-19)-(9-18)(19-8)-(8-19)(11-16)(26-1)(24-3)(22-5)-(2-25)(15-12)(18-9)(9-18)(14-13)(7-20) P.P_**

Russia decided to write it on the whiteboard and he looked at the other Nation's with an innocent expression.

"Let's try to crack America's code, da." Russia said cheerfully to them. "This is the first sentence in his notes. There are several pages and I will be right back. I plan to use a machine to copy his notes."

**Please Review and Thank You. Do you know what America wrote in his coded message?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Good job Animateia and RandomNess1st for understanding America's coded message 'England is boring'. **

**For capital letters it was 26-1 A, 25-2 B, 24-3 C, 23-4 D, and 22-5 E. **

**For lower case letters it was 1-26 a, 2-25 b, 3-24 c, 4-23 d, and 5-22 e.**

**_The exact wording of America's coded message was_**

**_England ECAPS is SPACE boring. _**

**_ SPACE spelt backwards is ECAPS. ECAPS and SPACE were not lower cased. Thank you to those who reviewed and hope you'll enjoy this chapter ^_^ _ **

**To Crack America's Code**

**By waterrain**

England raised an eyebrow and he stared at the numbers before deciding to write it down on a piece of paper. Italy stared at the numbers with a confused expression, Greece was still sleeping, and Germany sighed heavily to himself.

'It looks like this World Meeting will once again do nothing to improve the world.' Germany briefly thought and he closed his eyes for a moment. 'Why must everyone get off-track on the important matters? Why do I even bother showing up?'

"Germany, My head hurts." Italy complained as he looked away from the whiteboard and decided to take his bowl of pasta out from the paper bag along with a plastic spoon. "I'm going to eat some pasta."

**_(22-5)(14-13)(7-20)(12-15)(1-26)(14-13)(4-23)-(22-5)(24-3)(26-1)(11-16)(8-19)-(9-18)(19-8)-(8-19)(11-16)(26-1)(24-3)(22-5)-(2-25)(15-12)(18-9)(9-18)(14-13)(7-20) P.P_**

Russia returned from copying America's notes and he was humming to himself.

"England ECAPS is SPACE boring." Russia commented causally and he ignored the stunned expressions.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" England asked slowly, his eyebrows were twitching in annoyance, and he received an innocent expression from the violet eyed Nation.

"I met America's alien friend while I was copying the notes, da. I'm not allowed to tell anyone in detail about the code. Figure it out yourself or ask America's alien friend." Russia replied simply and he tilted his head. "Oh, I was told to pass on this onto you from America's alien friend. I plan to hold up my end of the deal. Ready to hear the message?"

England nodded his head and he gritted his teeth while thinking on how America is too cheeky for his own good.

"You fucking limey." Russia said calmly, he smiled to himself, and looked at the other Nations. "That was America's alien friend message to you, England."

"I hate that bloody alien. Why can't that alien just die." England commented bitterly and he looked up at the ceiling. "If only that damn alien would return to wherever he came from…"

"Now onto the next sentence. This time there is no numbers which will make some of you rather happy." Russia stated to everyone and he begun to write the sentence onto the whiteboard.

**_X_X SPACE ;.; EQUALS Live your life with passion - and, as long as it lasts, enjoy your freedom._**

"Can we talk about something relating to the world." Germany suggested, but he was ignored by some of the Nation's there.

"Germany, Do you want some pasta?" Italy asked cheerfully and he was smiling brightly at him.

"No. I do not want any pasta." Germany replied simply and shook his head. "Just forget it."

England wrote down America's message onto a sheet of paper while Russia was drinking a bit of Vodka.

"One point to me, da." Russia said calmly as he held up a bottle of Vodka. "This is a fun game."

'I will solve this one.' England thought as he stared down at his paper. 'I will not lose.'

Meanwhile America was chatting with Tony and laughing. The blond haired Nation decided to ignore the fact Tony had told Russia what the coded message had meant and how to solve it. After all he was more interested in the fact anyone would want to solve his coded messages.

"Man, I can't believe some of them are actually interested in my epic messages that I made while I was bored." America commented gleefully and he snickered loudly. "I wish I had set up a camera or something. So I can actually see it and stuff."

"I set up a secret camera." Tony informed him and the blond haired Nation grinned widely.

"You are amazing. So where can I view what is going on?" America asked cheerfully and his alien friend Tony showed him the way.

**Please Review and Thank You. Do you know what America meant by X_X SPACE ;.; in his message?**


End file.
